Sora no Naku Koro ni
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: I love you, but you didn't seem to love me. / Kau tahu rasanya tidak bisa bernapas padahal masih bernapas? / Di situs itu harusnya kau bertanya, lantas mendapat jawaban. Bukan menyatakan perasaan rahasia lantas mendapat tanggapan yang membuat langit menangis. Warn: AU, a little bit OOC, etc. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**Sebenernya ini mau buat S.N Day 2014, tapi batal karena saya kehilangan draft fic-nya. *kais tembok***

_**I will survive~ ;) Dozo, Minna-sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto **_**belongs to**_** Masashi Kishimoto****. **_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. **_

**Warning: AU, OOC, cliché, typo(s), boys love, lime, etc.**

**.**

**Bold: Ask**

_Italic_: _Answer_

Underline: User Login

**Special backsound: Troublemaker by Olly Murs (Lunafly cover)**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :)**

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

'**I love you—'**

Dia terhenyak. Pada sentris layar laptop matanya terpaku. Menahan napas sembari berkali-kali membaca tiga kalimat itu.

Ada yang mengaku.

'—**but you didn't seem to love me.'**

Ternyata pelaku itu tahu.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A "SasuNaru" **__**Naruto**__** fanfiction**_**,**

**.**

**Sora no Naku Koro ni**

**(When the Sky Cry)**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu tanpa melihat pun sigap berkelit dari tamparan yang hendak didaratkan pada bahunya. Dia terlalu terbiasa dengan sapaan—serangan—semacam itu dari orang satu ini yang memecahkan khidmatnya malam di perpustakaan kampus.

"Ayo pulang. Kau mau mengerami buku-buku itu di sini, eh?"

Sasuke Uchiha bergeming menatap layar laptopnya. Melirik sekilas entitas yang terik di keremangan penerangan perpustakaan kampus mereka—sedang menatap jijik pada tumpukan buku-buku tebal menyaingi ukuran kamus, kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada laptopnya. "Pulang duluan sana, Naruto."

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Oke." Naruto menghentakkan langkah, menimbulkan gema di ruangan besar dipenuhi rak-rak berisi ratusan judul buku. "Jangan menangis ketakutan sendirian kalau kutinggal, ya!"

"Hn." Dengusan penuh arogansi. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha akan menangis ditinggal sendiri.

Ruang pendengarannya mendengar derit pintu dibuka. Suara langkah terhenti.

"Oi, kau jangan ketiduran di sini, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"_TEME!"_

Pintu dibanting menutup.

Sasuke menghela napas yang sedari-tadi ditahannya. Naruto pergi, barulah ia bisa benar-benar berkonsentrasi –_berpretensi_—mengerjakan skripsi. Beruntung universitas mereka memperbolehkan mahasiswanya untuk tetap berada di wilayah kampus asalkan memiliki keperluan jelas—kebutuhan edukasi dan bukan umbar afeksi.

Manik oniks menyusuri berlembar-lembar MS words. Kemudian mengecek halaman gugel yang terbuka sebagai preferensi untuk bahan skripsi—dustanya semata. Waktu menghimpitnya, problema hidup menghambatnya, namun intensi untuk kesuksesannya hidup kendati dihambur hampa.

Keheningan diselingi dentang jam klasik ruangan. Dengung halus laptop. Bunyi buku-buku dibuka dan lembaran kertas dibolak-balik. Terkadang disela oleh goresan pena atau stabilo pada buku lain.

Lama Sasuke termangu, menampik desingan tanya di hati tentang tingkahnya yang mendegradasi kapabilitas otak Uchiha-nya dalam bisu. Semua ini sia-sia dan Sasuke tahu.

**BANG! **

Belum sampai setengah jam pergi, dia sudah kembali. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mendecih. Atau membiasakan diri dengan denyar yang membersit ngilu ulu hati.

"Aku tidak berharap melihatmu masih ada di sini, _Teme_." Suara bertendensi alto itu merajuk.

Tapak kaki bergaung pelan. Sasuke konstan mengabaikan. Biarkan saja Naruto melakukan apapun yang dia mau sampai makhluk pirang persisten satu itu kelelahan—dan hal terakhir ini sejujurnya Sasuke ragukan.

Sepasang mata sepekat malam itu melebar dalam keterkejutan tatkala hangat menyapa pipinya dan harum seduhan kopi menginvasi ruang penciumannya. Refleks ia melayangkan pandangan, menemukan Naruto sedang nyengir lebar balas menatapnya.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam. Diraihnya segelas karton _cappuccino _hangat yang diulurkan Naruto padanya. Tangan mereka bersinggungan. Sasuke membuang pandang kembali pada laptopnya.

"Terima kasih kembali." Naruto merespon dengan nada jenaka khasnya. Dia melompat duduk ke bangku kayu mahoni panjang yang juga diduduki Sasuke. "Besok bisa kaulanjutkan. Pulang sana, _Teme_."

"Memang kau siapa? Sekuriti universitas pun bukan," sinis Sasuke usai menghirup _cappuccino_ yang dibelikan Naruto untuknya. "Kau tidak berhak mengusirku."

"Kau tadi mengusirku duluan!" Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menimpuk kepala temannya sejak kecil itu, atau memangkas tatanan rambutnya yang menukik melawan poros gravitasi. "Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Peduli sedikit pada dirimu sendiri. Itu kantung matamu menyaingi hitamnya mata Gaara."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau tahu tidak kalau sepatuku saja gatal ingin menimpuk kepalamu sampai kau pingsan lalu kuseret kau pulang ke rumah, eh?"

"Sepatumu tempatnya di kakimu, bukan di kepalaku. Idiot kau."

"Brengsek kau! Ibumu pasti khawatir, Sasuke."

"Sok tahu. Aku sudah mengabari Ibuku … dan Ayahku."

"ARGH! Oh ya! Malam-malam begini ada hantu berkeliaran di perpustakaan mencari mangsa untuk jadi tumbal agar dia bisa hidup kembali."

"Jadi kau hantunya?"

"ASTAGA, UCHIHA SIALAN!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah menang bicara melawanmu?!"

"Karena kau bodoh." Sasuke menahan kedutan di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Naruto melotot sepenuh hati pada pemuda yang kini bertopang dagu, pada layar laptop matanya tetap terpaku. Diteruskan lagi perdebatan konyol mereka menyaingi revolusi sistem tata surya dengan matahari sebagai pusatnya pun, untuk hal-hal semacam ini Naruto takkan mampu menggugah ketetapan determinasi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

Pemuda yang kulitnya berseri dikecup matahari itu mengerang sebal. Menjulurkan lidah yang mendapatkan balasan berupa lirikan sekilas tidak peduli. Dia memilih untuk menaruh ranselnya di atas meja lalu merebahkan kepalanya di tas miliknya. Mata lazuardinya mengawasi kawannya, tidak ada pergerakan berarti. Pandangan mereka bertemu ketika Sasuke meliriknya sekali lagi, tapi Sasuke kembali memusatkan atensi pada entah apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Sesaat keheningan menyusup di antara mereka. Cicadas musim panas nyaring melengking, seakan tangis mereka berdering. Bunyinya horror meneror sekujur tubuh dirayap tremor, terlebih didukung sirkumstansi di sekitar mereka.

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Disumpalnya kedua telinga dengan telapak tangan lalu membenamkan wajah pada ransel. Peduli setan dengan gosip hantu gentayangan di perpustakaan, hororisme universitas tengah malam, atau apapun. Pokoknya dia akan menunggu sampai Sasuke selesai dengan segala urusannya.

Atau begitulah niat suci yang diintensikan hati Naruto, berbanding terbalik aksinya yang tergoda bujuk-rayu kantuk yang mendayu.

Tidak seberapa lama, Sasuke mendengar dengkur halus dari orang yang tadi mengeret ngeri ketakutan yang alasannya gagal ia pahami. Dialihkannya tatapan pada pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

Mungkin ini dosa. Sasuke tidak berharap di antara sekian banyak orang di muka bumi, yang akan merongrongnya, merusuhi kehidupannya, melambungkan harapannya, menghancurkan hatinya, haruslah persona yang mengimitasi terik matahari membuat hatinya hangat dalam afeksi.

Sasuke melayangkan sentilan pada kening yang dihamburi selai-selai kuning benderang. Mendengus geli ketika tangannya ditepis kasar dan mulut itu komat-kamit menghirup benang saliva yang sempat menetes membasahi ransel oranye kesayangannya. Cepat sekali orang ini tak mengindahkan ketakutannya barusan. Ditatapnya seksama raut wajah yang damai dibuai mimpi. Putra yang tersisa dari keluarga inti Uchiha itu meraih jaketnya yang sebelumnya disampirkan di sebelah laptop, menyelimuti orang di sampingnya.

Pandangan sepasang oniks yang diterpa temaram lampu itu datar memandang orang di sisinya. Dihembuskannya napas yang sedari-tadi tertahan.

"_Oyasumi_, Naruto."

Naruto bergumam dalam tidur.

Pemuda yang terjaga sepanjang malam itu mengerti nihil eksistensi dirinya di mimpi Naruto, dan separuh malam yang tersisa blur karena pandangannya mengabur.

.

#~**~#

.

'—_I'll always make the one that I love happy by my side. Thanks.'_

About 23 hours ago.

.

Jadi ini jawaban atas konfesinya. Sebenarnya objek yang dituju menyatakan segalanya itu cukup mengatakan hal tersebut.

Ia akan mengerti. _Mencoba mengerti,_ pikirnya getir.

Bagaimanapun ia yang mencintai orang itu lebih dari tiga ribu malam. Dan ia tidak perlu respon sebatas oceh belaka yang menoreh luka pada hati.

Cukup sampai di sini. Segalanya akan ia akhiri.

.

#~**~#

.

Naruto terbangun ketika seberkas cahaya matahari dari bayang-bayang pepohonan di luar jendela menimpanya. Diangkatnya kepala dari ransel sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Menguap lebar-lebar lalu meregangkan otot-otot badannya—terutama menggemeretakkan tulang lehernya yang terasa amat kaku. Dia menoleh ke samping. Tiada presensi Sasuke. Diedarkannya pandangan, pagi masih dini, belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan orang lain—berarti semalaman ia menginap di kampus.

Atau tepatnya mereka, ditilik dari laptop yang masih menyala namun barang-barang lain Sasuke telah tertata rapi tak jauh darinya. Dirasakannya jaket tersampir di punggungnya, diraihnya untuk dipeluk—menghirup secercah harum maskulinitas khas lelaki.

Malam minggu sia-sia. Melupakan janji kencan tanpa sempat membatalkan. Tak ada terima kasih untuk Uchiha sialan itu.

Dia mengusap-usap matanya yang berair. Sasuke pasti akan kembali. Tepat saat itu pandangan matanya jatuh pada _display_ laptop kawannya. Naruto beringsut menggeser pantatnya, meraih mouse dan menggeser kursor untuk melihat halaman-halaman internet macam apa yang dibuka Sasuke.

Siapa tahu dia bisa mem-_blackmail_ Sasuke, memergoki kawannya itu membuka situs pornografi atau hal-hal nista lainnya—yang sebenarnya ia tahu jelas Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya. Pemikiran ini tetap menyenangkan, menerbitkan cengiran pertama di pagi hari.

"Tsk." Naruto mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka. Asumsinya benar. Sasuke pasti membuka halaman-halaman semembosankan ensiklopedia, puluhan_ website _berbasis edukasi, telusuran halaman-halaman untuk _research_-nya seputar para tokoh ilmuwan yang tercatat dalam histori abadi.

Bosan, Naruto membuka satu tab baru. Ia membuka sebuah situs. Login di situs tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup anomali. Dilihatnya daftar pertanyaan yang masuk. Dan ia tertegun, tidak menemukan balasan dari orang yang sesungguhnya ia nantikan.

.

'**Naruto-**_**senpai**_**, momen romantis apa yang paling diingat dari pacarnya?'**

'—_kalau kena pukul dan teriakannya, itu paling romantis. HAHAHA :* and please off-anon, ok.'_

.

Naruto mengetikkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut. Nyengir lebar. Dia beralih ke pertanyaan berikutnya. Tapi ternyata bukan pertanyaan.

.

'**Tsaaah. Yang punya banyak **_**secret-admirer**_**. Lol' –Inuzuka Kiba **

'—_orang sabar banyak penggemar, Kiba. Lol' _

.

Naruto memutar kedua bola mata. Jari-jemarinya kembali menari di atas _keyboard_.

Pertanyaan berikutnya.

.

'**Sebelum Naruto-**_**senpai**_** pacaran, sudah berapa lama naksir sama pacarnya? Kenapa bisa membuatnya luluh dan mau-maunya pacaran sama Naruto-**_**senpai**_**?' –Moegi.**

'_Aku naksir padanya seribu malam. Hitung sendiri berapa lama. Sampai sekarang jadian. Ya aku kan baik hati, tampan, keren, dan tidak sombong, cuma dianya saja terlambat sadar. Hakhakhak. ;")'_

.

Cengirannya menjelma senyum kendati bibirnya merutuki juniornya itu. Pandangannya dikabuti nostalgia.

Pertanyaan berikutnya membuatnya terdiam sebentar.

.

' **Naruto Bodoh, temanku khawatir itu **_**secret admirers**_**-mu makin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi yang bilang dia suka padamu selama tiga ribu malam. Hibur dia, ajak dia kencan. Kau ini jadi pacarnya bagaimana, sih!'** –Yamanaka Ino

'—_harusnya kau bisa lihat balasanku untuk orang satu itu, Ino. Aku mau ajak dia jalan malam minggu kemarin. Tapi aku kelupaan dan ketiduran di kampus—gara-gara Sasuke mengerami buku lagi untuk skripsi. Nanti sebelum pulang aku mampir ke rumah Sakura-_chan_ dulu. Tenang saja. Oke, Ino? ;)' _

.

Kemudian kembali mengetikkan jawaban. Pernyataan dari salah seorang kawan dekatnya membuatnya terhenyak lagi.

.

'—**menurutku orang yang bilang dia mencintaimu tiga ribu malam itu serius. Bukan iseng atau hanya **_**secret-admirers**_** biasa.' **–Nara Shikamaru.

'—_oi oi oi, sejak kapan Tuan Pemalas macam kau peduli pada hal-hal seperti ini, Shika? Kesambet sesuatu? OwO' _

.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawah. Dilarikannya tangannya lagi pada_ keyboard_.

Melihat komentar-komentar dari orang-orang yang ditujukan padanya, mengabaikan beberapa pertanyaan yang dirasanya tidak penting, Naruto menggulirkan kursor pada _older posts_. Pandangannya terkunci pada rangkaian kata yang tertera di sana.

**.**

'**I've overcome more than 3.000 nights to tell you that I love you. But you didn't seem to love me. Dreaming of you almost every painful nights, to see your idiot smile, it's make me hard to breathe. Do not mind me—so coward like hell. Just take care of your girlfriend and love her wholeheartedly. I know she is the one who can make you happy. Wish you all the best.'—**Anonymous**.**

Three days ago.

.

Perasaan ngeri melingkupi hati. Kontinu pada layar laptop Sasuke pandangannya terkunci.

"Naruto."

"GYAAAAA!" Naruto jumpalitan terjungkir dari bangku panjang saking kagetnya. "SASUKE-_TEME_! Bisa tidak kau ketuk pintu dulu atau berikan tanda-tanda sebelum kau datang, Brengsek?!" serunya emosional.

"Sudah kulakukan. Kau diam dengan tampang bodoh begitu. Kupikir kau lupa cara bernapas," sindir Sasuke dingin. Ditaruhnya segelas susu hangat dan satu_ cup ramen_ yang baru dibelinya dari kantin universitas mereka—tak berjauhan dari perpustakaan—untuk Naruto.

"Kata seseorang yang muncul dan membuatku terancam nyaris tak bisa bernapas lagi," geram Naruto sebal. Tapi toh ia tetap meraih susu pemberian Sasuke padanya, menenggak cairan putih yang manis di lidahnya. Diraihnya pula_ cup ramen_ yang masih panas untuk disantapnya nanti.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang mendudukkan diri lagi di sampingnya. Pemuda itu berekspresi stoik seperti biasa. Ia cukup yakin Sasuke tidak tidur semalaman ditilik dari penampilan temannya itu. Mata hitam yang sisi putihnya memerah, berkantung mata, lebih pucat dari biasanya dan tampak lelah. Untung hari ini hari Minggu—Naruto bisa berpesta-pora memaksa Sasuke untuk tidur seharian supaya minggu berikutnya tidak terlihat seperti zombie gentayangan.

Sasuke balas meliriknya. Tampak tidak berminat menatap layar laptopnya. Naruto kurang peka menotis tensi yang tipis meliput presensi di sisinya.

"Kau tidak memusnahkan bahan-bahan skripsiku selagi aku tadi tidak ada, 'kan, _Dobe_?"

"Tidak!" tukas Naruto tersinggung. "Aku tahu seberapa berartinya itu bagimu, _Teme_. Dan aku buka halaman baru untuk milikku—punyamu tidak ada _pages_ yang kututup."

"Hn."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini—karena konyol bagimu. Tapi … apa kau punya akun di ?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menerawang ke luar jendela menampakkan burung-burung yang terbang melayang.

"Dasar kolot."

"Siapa peduli."

Naruto menyerah untuk mendebat makhluk tersombong sedunia. Astaga kenapa Tuhan menakdirkan mereka untuk berkawan? Ia memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Mungkin hal ini bisa dikonsultasikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke lebih tenang dan memiliki kontrol diri lebih baik darinya, dia pasti bisa memberikan solusi untuk masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Sasuke, aku—" Hesitansi mengelukan lidah.

Sasuke menahan napas. Naruto tidak tahu itu.

"—aaargh … aku bingung bagaimana ceritanya." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sesuatu yang Sasuke kenali sebagai ciri Naruto ketika maniak ramen satu itu sedang frustasi atau bingung. "Kau baca daftar pertanyaan di akun -ku sekaligus jawabannya. Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu sampai sekarang."

Sasuke memindai akun Naruto yang terpampang di layar laptopnya sepintas. "Terlalu banyak."

"Baca saja tentang yang—duh, pernyataan cinta." Naruto membuang muka—salah tingkah sembari menyibukkan diri dengan mengaduk-aduk _cup ramen_-nya. Dirasakannya Sasuke bergeming, menyebabkan Naruto menyelamkan mata birunya pada hamparan manik oposisi dari matanya. _"Please." _

Kesungguhan dan permohonan. Sasuke mengatur napasnya dalam ritme hembusan perlahan. Sesak melesak relung hatinya. Tapi tetap dipenuhinya permintaan Naruto—yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dimintai tolong untuk membaca pun masih jernih dalam hulu-hilir sungai memori Sasuke semua yang ada di akun Naruto.

Sasuke serius membaca semua daftar pertanyaan dan jawaban di akun Naruto terhitung sejak tiga hari lalu hanya sampai kemarin lusa, sebenarnya itu tindak pretentif. Naruto saja masih naïf memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan ekspetatif.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

"Kau populer."

"Bukan. Ukh, itu maksudku pernyataan cinta dari_ anonymous_ tiga hari yang lalu."

"Abaikan saja. Paling orang iseng."

"Tapi kata Shikamaru orang itu serius. Tidak seperti junior-junior usil biasanya."

"…kau cukup pedulikan Sakura—benar kata Ino."

"Bagaimana kalau orang itu benar-benar serius, _Teme_?"

"Apa pengaruhnya bagimu? Kau sudah punya Sakura—" Sasuke menggulir krusor pada _post_ jawaban yang diberikan Naruto untuk orang tersebut, "—kenapa kau malah memikirkan orang itu jika kau memberikan jawaban seperti ini?"

Manik lazuardi membaca ulang jawabannya yang baru di-_post_ dua hari lalu.

.

'_Haha. Seramnya tiga ribu malam. Memang kau tidak punya hidung sampai tidak bisa napas? Wkwwkwk :v don't worry, I'll take care of my girlfriend and I'll always make the one that I love happy by my side. Thanks.'_

About 2 days ago.

.

Naruto mencerna situasi dan kondisi yang terjadi, pertanyaan—lebih menjurus pada pernyataan tentang kenyataan—yang dilontarkan Sasuke, dan golak-gelegak batiniahnya. Selama itu, Sasuke me-_log-out_ akun milik Naruto. Selagi laptopnya diproses untuk_ turn-off_, Sasuke membenahi barang-barangnya. Mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya di rak pengembalian terdekat—agar nanti pustakawan dapat mendata buku tersebut. Mengitari meja untuk mencabut_ charger_ laptop dari stop-kontak sembari menggulung kabel. Membawanya kembali ke meja lalu menjejalkan laptop beserta piranti keras teknologi lainnya, buku dan peralatan tulis, ke dalam ranselnya.

Ada yang janggal bagi Naruto. Sesuatu yang belum teridentifikasi ini mengganjal hatinya. Tentang Sasuke—

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi termenung.

"Pulang." Sasuke menyandang ranselnya—tidak mengeluhkan beban berat tambahan di punggungnya.

"Woy, kenapa kau main pergi begitu saja, _Teme_?!" Naruto bergegas menyusulnya.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dibiarkannya langkah di belakang berderap mengejarnya, menghendaki langkah mereka beriringan bersama. Sasuke tidak menyukai berjalan di sisi Naruto—yang selalu berhasil merengut pasokan napasnya. Sasuke tidak menyenangi berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto—yang selalu berhasil membuat ruang pandangnya tercandu senyum menyebalkan pirang idiot itu.

Tangan Sasuke terhenti mengenggam gagang pintu yang hendak diayun membuka, mencengkeram erat gagang besi yang diukir apik di tiap ujungnya.

"Naruto—" Sasuke menarik napas sedikit dalam—karena aliran oksigen tercekat menghambat laju normal sistem pernapasannya, "—_sayonara_."

Berhenti langkah yang berderap. Waktu menghentikan imajiner sekon yang berdetak. Jam tua perpustakaan kampus berdentang.

"_Osu. Jaa matta ashita_, Sasuke."

Mungkin Naruto memang seidiot itu. Setidakpeka ini. Selamban itu daya pikir kritisnya—tapi mungkin lebih baik semua seperti ini.

Sasuke mengerti bahwa Naruto lebih baik tidak seharusnya memahami yang terjadi, meski kenyataan ini membuatnya hatinya dibalur secarik nyeri.

Biarlah Sasuke menyingsingkan kerelaan dirinya untuk menyongsong kebebasan hatinya yang lama terjerat belenggu destruktif diri, mendorong pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan membiarkannya tertutup dengan derit kaku—melenyapkan Naruto yang berada di oposisi pintu tertutup menimbulkan gema pilu.

Semena-mena pintu dijeblak terbuka hingga engsel tuanya nyaris terkoyak.

"SASUKE,_ TEMEEE_! HIDUNGKU NYARIS PATAH KARENA KAU MENUTUP PINTU DI DEPANKU—"

Seruan itu dilibas sepoi angin.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Kelereng lazuardinya nyalang mengedar pandang ke segala arah—yakin bahwa seharusnya ia masih bisa melihat Sasuke bahkan menduga bahwa Uchiha tunggal itu harusnya terkena dobrakan kencang pintu. Namun tiada tanda-tanda penampakan wajah tampan gandrungan kaum hawa itu.

"Sudah kuduga, Sasuke itu pasti reinkarnasi ninja!" Naruto mengerang sebal. Sasuke sialan—seenak hati meninggalkan orang yang berbaik hati menemaninya semalaman.

_Lihat saja nanti ketika besok bertemu lagi, Naruto-_sama_ akan menyepak punggung tegap kerontangnya itu—_sumpah membara si pirang dalam hati.

Sayangnya, Naruto tak hirau pada intuisi yang meracau kacau.

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Ini fic harusnya fluffy, tapi kepeleset dari niat suci saya karena sayanya menderita brokoro parah kehilangan fic ini di hari H dan terpaksa **_**marathon**_** mengerjakannya lagi. **

**Ah, soal relationship Naruto, dan kenapa ini fic ditaruh rate M—err, jangan laknat saya nanti di **_**chapter**_** depan juga ada. X)a **

**.**

**ALL HAIL SASUNARU!**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah RnR. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

**. **

**I will survive~ ;) Dozo, Minna-sama!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **_**belongs to**_** Masashi Kishimoto. **_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. **_

**Warning: AU, OOC, cliché, typo(s), boys love, lime, etc.**

**.**

**Bold: Ask**

_Italic_: _Answer_

Underline: User Login

**Special backsound: Troublemaker by Olly Murs (Lunafly cover)**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :)**

**.**

**Have a nice read! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Masih belum ketemu Sasuke-_kun_? Sudah coba datangi rumahnya?"

Sakura bersimpati pada Naruto yang tampak frustasi karena entah sudah sekian hari tidak bertemu karibnya sejak kecil. Ditepuknya punggung tangan berkulit tan yang tergeletak di meja di samping semangkuk ramen pesanannya. Mencoba menyalurkan dukungan moril dari gestur lembutnya itu.

"Sudah. Aku tahu dari tetangganya bahwa dia sudah pindah rumah. Kurang ajar, Sasuke tidak memberitahuku dia bersama keluarganya pindah rumah!" geram Naruto yang mengaduk-aduk ramennya dengan kekuatan berlebih menggunakan tangannya yang bebas menggenggam sumpit.

"Kau tidak tanya keluarganya?"

"...tidak."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian teman sejak kecil, ya?"

"Yeah … dibilang teman tidak bisa juga meski aku kenal Sasuke sebaik aku mengetahui dia punya tanda kelahiran—tompel—di pundaknya. Aku kenal Sasuke karena kami satu Taman Kanak-Kanak, sekolah, hingga kuliah sekarang kami selalu bersama, dan kebetulan rumah ada di kompleks yang sama. Dia tinggal dengan keluarganya—yang tidak menyenangi aku sebagai anak yatim-piatu biang onar sekompleks perumahan dan anak asuhan berandalan, aku bersama Iruka-sensei. Aku bisa masuk ke rumah Sasuke kalau sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahnya," tutur Naruto jujur.

"Ponselnya? Coba hubungi Sasuke-_kun_," usul kekasih pemuda pirang itu, "e-err, tompel? Kau tidak mengada-ada, 'kan, Naruto?"

"Aku mana mungkin mengada-ada soal begitu. Rahasiakan, ya, itu tompel berbentuk seperti tanda koma ada di pundaknya. Aah … sudah kulakukan entah berapa kali. Nomornya tidak aktif." Naruto berdecak kesal. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan sumpit tidak sabaran ke mangkuk ramen. "Aku cari-cari ke seluruh kampus, tanya ke orang-orang sefakultasnya—dan ternyata dia benar-benar tidak berteman dengan siapapun selain aku—pun tak ada yang tahu. Aku tanya ke sekretariat basis data kampus, mereka malah tidak tahu Uchiha emo sialan itu sudah pindah rumah. Aku tanya ke dosen-dosen yang mengajarnya, mereka malah bilang skripsi Sasuke sudah lama diserahkan bahkan dia sudah selesai sidang! Sasuke sudah lulus—terbaik pula, Sakura-_chan_. Dia tinggal wisuda saja."

Sakura yang cermat meneliti roman duka di mata biru itu ikut mengesah-lelah. Beruntung pilihannya untuk menerima Naruto sebagai kekasihnya tepat, daripada ia terus-terusan naïf mengejar Sasuke karena persis seperti kriteria pria dambaannya, tapi berujung ditinggal Sasuke tanpa jejak. Mungkin benar kata Ino waktu itu—meski ia agak ragu mengingat Ino juga waktu itu menyukai Sasuke—bahwa keturunan Uchiha satu itu tidak memiliki perasaan.

"Kau bisa menghampiri Sasuke-_kun_ nanti ketika wisuda, Naruto." Sakura masih setia menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan tan dalam genggamannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menendang pantatnya nanti, Sakura-_chan_," tanggap Naruto jenaka—berusaha tetap ceria menutupi kekhawatiran dan amarah, tentu takkan mengaku selarik rindu yang kian membludak di hati dan nyaris membuat kesabaran diri terkoyak.

Wisuda masih meniti dua lembar robekan di almanak, Naruto yang geram bersumpah mengobrak-abrik seluruh rahasia Sasuke hingga tuntas terkuak.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**Special for SasuNaru Day #6 2014**_**,**

**.**

**Sora no Naku Koro ni**

**(When the Sky Cry)**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"UCHIHA SASUKE _TEMEEEE_!"

Hanya satu orang yang dengan kurang ajar bisa meneriaki seorang mahasiswa terbaik sengkatan baru turun dari podium usah memberikan pidato kelulusan. Entitas yang dipanggil mendengus, dia memutuskan untuk melewati saja orang laknat yang memagnet atensi publik kepadanya. Anggap tak ada.

"SASUKE, KUBONGKAR AIB TOMPELMU ITU PADA DUNIA KALAU KAU MENGABAIKANKU!"

_Kau sudah membongkarnya, Idiot!_

Yamanako Ino menyikut sahabatnya yang hari ini turut diwisuda, berbisik di telinganya dengan mata terpicing mengawasi sosok mantan kekasih sahabatnya yang menggila karena menemukan objek kegilaannya.

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri berbanjar-banjar kursi di atas karpet merah, memperlakukan persistensi makhluk pirang idiot yang dikenalnya lebih dari separuh hidupnya serupa dengan barikade gadis-gadis penggemarnya. Bahkan ketika orang itu mulai menarik bajunya, Sasuke membiarkannya dan tegas melangkah keluar dari gedung menuju perpustakaan. Barang-barangnya ia letakkan di sana karena tempat tersebut paling sepi.

Gadis-gadis menyepuh keluh pada arakan awan kelabu tatkala Sasuke menerjang hujan deras yang merinai bumi menuju destinasi.

"SASUKE!"

Mendecih. Dasar idiot. Nanti kalau dia sakit bagaimana? Tunggu, orang bodoh takkan terjangkit flu.

"AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK TULI, SASUKE!"

—kendati menyembul secarik pora euforia hatinya yang menyenangi dirinya dikejar segigih itu.

Keturunan Uchiha yang satu itu tak menghiraukan teriakan histeris melampaui getir yang menggelar gelagar garang. Sesampainya di gedung yang terlihat menua dilapuk usia, dijeblaknya pintu hingga terbuka—tergesa masuk ke perpustakaannya.

_**DUK! **_

_**BRAK! **_

"KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI. ASTAGA, HIDUNGKU BISA PATAH KALAU KAU SELALU BEGITU, BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke melirik sekilas orang yang sedang mengusap-usap batang hidungnya. Mungkin tatkala Sasuke menutup pintu tadi, pemuda sebaya dirinya itu tepat berada di muka pintu. Mata sewarna langit musim panas itu berkaca-kaca karena sakit di hidung—mungkin juga karena memendam sakit hati padanya.

"Hidungmu pesek. Mana bisa patah?" Sasuke menyayangkan ia tak sempat memeras bajunya yang basah kuyup—karena lantai perpustakaan diperciki buliran air dari pakaian mereka.

"KURANG AJAR!" sewot pemuda itu, mengalahkan bising denting hujan di genting perpustakaan.

Sasuke menghampiri sebuah sudut tempatnya biasa duduk. Meraih ransel, mengeluarkan kantung plastik cadangan yang selalu siap-sedia untuk segala macam keperluan, membuka kausnya dan tanpa memerasnya menjejalkan ke dalam kantung plastik. Dia hendak meraih baju lain yang sudah disiapkannya juga, tepat ketika suara serius menggema pecah fokusnya.

"Sasuke…" Gema langkah kian mendekat. "Kenapa?"

Mengerling sekilas, Sasuke mengetahui tsunami emosi dari roman keruh orang yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ada banyak pertanyaan, dirangkum hanya dalam satu kata. Menghentikan kegiatannya disela hela napas lumrah, dibalasnya tatapan tersebut datar.

"Begini lebih baik."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sialan. Kalau kau tidak bilang apa-apa, mana aku mengerti?" Satu langkah lebih dekat. "Kalau kau ada masalah apapun, kau bisa cerita padaku! Aku pasti membantumu menyelesaikannya."

"Dalam kehidupan—" Sensasi dingin dari runcingnya tatapan tajam mata oniks tersebut membuat lawan bicaranya bungkam, "—orang datang dan pergi dari hidup orang lain. Begitu pun aku. Kau. Semua orang di dunia ini."

"Maksudmu aku cuma teman temporer atau periodik di kehidupanmu? Tidak! Aku tidak akan meniggalkanmu, dan aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku!" raungnya frustasi.

Degupan ini menyakiti jantungnya. "Berarti pikiran kita tidak sama, Naruto. Dari dulu pun, tidak pernah sama."

Naruto menggebrak meja di sisi ransel hitam kawannya. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi bukannya karena kita berbeda kita melengkapi satu sama lain?!"

"Itu menurutmu," sanggah Sasuke. Mata oniksnya menyiratkan hampa tak tertara. "Kau tak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan."

"Siapa kau seenaknya menilai aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri?" Suaranya menjajaki nada-nada tinggi disisipi ketersinggungan.

"Aku kenal kau cukup lama." Sasuke tak tahu kenapa fokusnya teralih pada buliran air sepanjang garis wajah hingga leher lawan bicaranya.

Tak ada tanggapan, mata oniks itu menelisik lagi manik dipercik lazuardi. Amarah. Seringai terbit di hatinya. Bagus, bencilah dirinya. Bencilah, jadi tidak akan sulit untuk meninggalkan.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang dikuyupkan hujan, menyangga tubuhnya ke meja terdekat. Membiarkan serakan helai-helai mataharinya redup oleh remang ruangan. "Kau tahu tidak … aku mencarimu kemana-mana?"

Tiada respon.

"Ke rumahmu—dan ternyata kau pindah tanpa bilang-bilang. Ke seluruh pelosok universitas. Ke orang-orang yang berhubungan denganmu. Aku meneleponmu dan mengirimkan SMS entah sudah berapa banyak. Aku berusaha mencarimu, aku ingin tahu apa kau masih hidup, masih menyebalkan dan sombong seperti biasa, apa kau baik-baik saja, apa yang kau lakukan. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Baru hari ini, itupun kau mengabaikanku. Padahal aku tahu kau paling tahu aku tidak suka kesepian begini, Brengsek! Bahkan gara-gara kau, aku sampai—GAH!"

Naruto terkejut tatkala dirinya dihempaskan ke meja. Sasuke yang _topless_ memagari Naruto dengan kungkungan lengannya, sebelah tangan lagi digunakannya untuk memasung kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala. Mata oniksnya menghunus tatapan yang sungguh tak menyiratkan akal bulus. Pucuk hidung mereka bertemu. Naruto menahan napas tatkala kepulan karbondioksida menerpa wajahnya. Kedekatan ekstrim. Pandangannya dikunci mati oleh sepasang mata sekelam malam.

"Apa semua temanmu kau perlakukan seperti aku, Naruto?" Suaranya rendah menginvasi ruang pendengaran pemuda berkulit tan.

Naruto menggeliat kesetanan. Menjerit kesakitan tatkala Sasuke semena-mena menginjak punggung kakinya, dan lutut Sasuke memembelai tungkainya.

"Jawab."

"Sakit, tahu!" sembur Naruto tidak terima. Dia berniat memuntahkan segala kosakata bahasa prokem terburuk yang takkan tercatat dalam kamus tatkala Sasuke mencengkeram tangannya, menindih tubuhnya sehingga napasnya kian tercekat di tenggorokan. Secarik kemeja dan kaus, selaput tipis air, hanya itu yang memisahkan tubuh mereka. "Akh! Tidak, hanya kau. Puas?"

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Kenapa jadi Sakura?"Kerutan samar muncul di kening berkulit tan.

"Jawab."

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Sakura kan pacarku—waktu itu, kau itu te—aahmpfh!"

Sasuke memblokir bibir Naruto sebelum sempat menggulirkan kata sakral andalannya. Ia tidak mau mendengar deklarasi suci Naruto tentang ikatan mereka sebatas sekat pertemanan semata. Bibirnya meraup bibir yang kenyal dan sedikit dingin, Naruto tergemap saking kagetnya, Sasuke mencuri peluang tersebut untuk menghisap bibir atasnya. Mengintrusi rongga yang menghempaskan rasa ramen di sela-sela gusi ke seluruh penjuru indera pencecapnya.

Meronta-ronta tidak terima, Naruto memberontak makin kuat. Sasuke menindih tubuhnya kian rapat. Seluruh saraf tubuh menjadi teramat sensitif merangsangkan sinyal rindingan kuat, terlebih dengan tangan Sasuke yang mempreteli kancing kemeja lalu menyingkap kaus Naruto. Meninggalkan bara jejak dengan sentuhan perlahan nan kelaparan, memetakan hamparan kulit eksotis jilatan matahari seluas ingatan, menyinggung beberapa tempat yang membuat Naruto makin kehabisan napas.

"Sa-Sasuke—khh!"

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Menyisakan ikatan saliva menautkan mereka. Tampang Naruto dengan mata dipercik biru lautan—dan Sasuke menyelami gejolak ombak emosinya—itu memalu ulu hati, mungkin mata hitamnya berfatarmogana melihat gumulan spektrum tertinggi pelangi di pipi bergaris-garis. Kausnya tersibak. Celananya—Sasuke tak ingat kapan ia merusak resleting Naruto untuk menyentuh segala yang ada di baliknya.

"He-hentikan! Ke-kenapa—angh!"

Paru-parunya sesak terlebih dengan pasokan oksigen terhambat mengaliri penjuru tubuhnya yang memanas dipijaki jari-jemari dingin Sasuke. Pandangannya berkabut. Tatkala tangan itu menangkup bokongnya, meremas bongkah pantat padat sementara di satu sisi tangan sialan itu memelintir puting di dadanya, punggungnya mengurva sempurna, tindihan tubuh Sasuke yang melekatinya menyebabkan meja berderit.

Naruto rakus menghirup napas yang kepayahan. Tangannya yang terlepas menjambak kuat rambut hitam yang selalu dihinanya menyaingi duri-duri landak, sebelah lagi menemukan jalan pada punggung tegap yang selalu diejeknya kering-kerontang karena terlihat kurus meski proporsional berisi untuk dicakar melampiaskan sensasi eksplosif di seluruh tubuh.

"Kau tahu rasanya tidak bisa bernapas padahal masih bernapas?"

Naruto menggeleng keras, bibirnya terasa kebas akibat lumatan panas Sasuke yang bibirnya berekspedisi mengecupi pucuk hidungnya. Menyeret ke dagu, menyusuri garis rahangnya dengan kecupan basah sampai ke telinga. Berjengit karena geli telinganya seakan tergelitik. Tangan-tangan dingin berefek magis itu mengangkat sedikit punggung Naruto yang memiringkan kepala ke samping, menghindari tatapan gelap mata oniks yang menjilati setiap incinya, mengelupas dirinya hingga Naruto tak tahu dasarnya. Bibir itu mendarat di lehernya, membubuhkan ciuman pada detakan kuat nadi. Lidahnya melata, menuju ke pundak. Sementara hidung itu menghirup aroma natural yang terkuar kuat di lehernya.

"AKH!" Naruto mendesis. Berusaha menepis Sasuke yang menjamahnya. Tersentak dengan jeritan lolos lagi tatkala gigi-igi menikam tajam pundaknya. Perih bukan main. "Sa-Sasukee! Le-lepaskan, Brengsek! Ngh—"

Bukan dilepaskan, gigi laknat tersebut makin tajam menghunjam belakang lehernya. Jeritan itu menggaung ke langit-langit ruangan, teredam makian guntur, terendam suara derak jendela yang ditampar angin ganas, terpendam oleh riuh-rusuh hujan yang mengurung mereka di perpustakaan. Naruto mencakar, memukul, meninju Sasuke sekuatnya untuk melampiaskan kesakitannya.

"Ahhn! Sasuke—"

Sasuke baru melepaskannya saat lidahnya mengecap likuid amis beraroma besi dari luka menganga di pundak Naruto. Membiarkannya berlinang di tubuhnya bagai olesan ekstrak kelopak mawar di kanvas kulit hangat panggangan matahari. Meludah sesap darah ke samping, Sasuke membubuhkan ciuman halus pada luka yang dibuatnya. Menanamkan kecupan lembut pada Naruto yang meringis menahan tangis karena sakit bukan main pundaknya digigiti Sasuke.

Naruto siap menendang Sasuke dari atasnya, agar mereka bergulat tinju dan bukan bersilat lidah secara harafiah, tatkala dirasakannya Sasuke memeluknya perlahan. Dirasakannya tarikan pelan nan gemas di pipinya yang memanas.

Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto. Menggema. Rangkaian aksara persis seperti yang berhari-hari di waktu lampau hampir Naruto anggap lalu.

Kilat menyambar sangar. Cahayanya sepersekian sekon membuat mata biru berakomodasi maksimal melihat sorot pilu di mata hitam itu.

Siapa jadi pelaku untuk siapa?

Naruto yang tak peka meluluh-lantak pondasi afeksi Sasuke untuknya?

Sasuke yang meninggalkan Naruto berkubang tersepi merasa sendiri?

Segala energi yang tersisa Naruto maneuver untuk mendorong Sasuke darinya. Punggungnya nyeri karena melengkung terus-menerus, kakinya menelikung mengikuti lekuk tubuh Sasuke. Dihantamkannya keningnya pada dahi yang diseraki helai-helai surai hitam.

"Idiot, sakit." Penuh dendam Sasuke membalasnya dengan remasasan di atas pinggangnya, kulit pada kulit.

"Ahh." Naruto tak sanggup melisankan bahasa verbal apapun. Memelototi Sasuke sepenuh hati. Menyuarakan seluruh pertanyaannya akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari seminggu.

"Begini lebih baik."

"Tidak usah sok misterius, _Teme_—" geram Naruto di titik kuliminasi angkara, "aku menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!" tuntutnya.

"Berpisah seperti ini, akan membuat kita mudah melupakan."

"KAU PIKIR AKU BISA MELUPAKAN APA YANG BARUSAN KAULAKUKAN PADAKU?!"

"Lupakan saja."

"BAJING—"

Sasuke mencuri ciuman dari bibir yang pasti akan melontarkan deretan frasa kotor padanya. Melumatnya perlahan sampai Naruto sesak napas—balas dendam karena inilah yang selama ini Naruto lakukan padanya. Karena hipokrit pada sendiri dengan menepiskan kenyataan bahwa ia menikmati semua hal menyakitkan ini, tak menjerembabkannya dalam golongan masokis. Pandangan matanya melahap pemandangan Naruto yang berantakan, kaus terlipat sampai di bawah lekukan tulang selangka, kemeja basah-kuyup tergantung di lengan, celana turun dengan resleting terbuka hampir mencapai batas lutut dengan tali boxer terburai. Pula bibir memerah yang mengadiksi dirinya untuk mengulumnya lagi dan lagi.

Naruto terjatuh duduk ke kursi, membuang wajahnya ke samping karena ia tidak mau menginjak habis rasionalitasnya untuk balas mencium habis orang nista yang melakukan _sekuhara_ padanya. Ia melayangkan kepalan tangan pada perut dengan pak-pak lengkap selalu menerbitkan iri di hati, namun Sasuke menepisnya.

"Lupakan semua tiga ribu malam yang telah terjadi." Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengenakan kaus yang tadi batal dipakainya. Menjejalkan cucian kotor dibungkus plastik balik ke tas.

Naruto lelah untuk merespon. Jantungnya berdetak nyeri di rongga dada mendengar tiga ribu malam—eh?

"Pikirkan sesuatu agar kau tidak masuk angin, Naruto." Sasuke terlalu kasual untuk seseorang yang baru saja menindak pelecehan pada kawannya sendiri. Melenggang hendak meninggalkan perpustakaan tatkala Naruto yang terlalu lelah mencegah kepergiannya.

"Kau … gay? Makanya kau lampiaskan semuanya padaku."

"Tidak." Sasuke mendelik sebatas putaran lehernya ke belakang pada Naruto yang terlihat atraktif untuk diterkam hingga tuntas mencapai klimaks.

"A-apa kau—" Regukan saliva termasuk yang menggantung di sudut bibir, "—menyukaiku?"

Sunyi.

"Tidak."

Naruto mencelos.

"Kau sudah menolakku. Jadi, tidak lagi … kurasa." Sasuke menatap letih pada Naruto yang terpaku kaku di tempat. Didorongnya pintu perpustakaan terbuka seperti hari itu, angin mengimpuls gigil di pori-pori kulitnya.

Ini terakhir kali Sasuke akan menelisik gelimang biru yang selalu tahu segala tentangnya. Mungkin di lain waktu, ia bisa mencari mata selain biru yang akan memikat hatinya.

"_Sayonara_, Naruto." Lagi kata ini terepetisi getir mengimpresi sunyi kendati di luar meriah oleh sambaran petir.

Sasuke meninggikan harga diri dengan menginjak serakan keping hatinya.

_**BLAM!**_

Apalah yang memacu langkah tertatih Naruto untuk menggapai sosok lenyap di balik pintu, ia tak mau tahu.

Mendobrak pintu perpustakaan, Naruto menahan beban kayu kokoh tersebut yang disodok gaya oleh bersikukuh angin dan basahnya bulir-bulir air.

Seperti waktu itu, Sasuke lenyap dari pandangan.

Naruto tak sempat mengungkapkan bahwa ia putus dari Sakura. Kekasihnya itu lelah karena tingkahnya yang frustasi dan menggila hanya karena ditinggal Sasuke. Merasa tak diperhatikan—bagaimanapun seorang gadis sudah sewajarnya menginginkan atensi lebih dari siapapun dari pacarnya.

Padahal butuh waktu seribu malam meluluhkan gadis tersebut. Namun itu tak seberapa bila dikomprasi dengan hari-hari yang dilalui bersama Sasuke. Tiga ribu malam.

Tiga ribu malam.

Mata biru brilian terbeliak.

_._

'**I've overcome more than 3.000 nights to tell you that I love you. But you didn't seem to love me'**

.

Apa balasannya?

Keseriusan akan kejujuran dibalas dengan gurau canda?

.

'_Haha. Seramnya tiga ribu malam. Memang kau tidak punya hidung sampai tidak bisa napas? Wkwwkwk :v'_

_._

Naruto jatuh merosot di sentral pintu, meninju kayu berukiran apik yang jadi pelampiasan himpunan rasa-rasa yang terkungkung sedalam lubuk hati.

Mata biru brilian yang Sasuke cintai selama lebih dari tiga ribu malam, akhirnya merinai titik-titik melankolia. Suaranya parau, pada deru badai berseru pilu.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau selalu menyebalkan dan mempersulit semuanya?"

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Naruto sama Sakura putusnya nggak ujug-ujug, kok. *sesap moccachino* kedesperetan Naruto gegara Sasuke ninggalin dia itu yang bikin mereka putus. **

**Dan soal perasaan Naruto, saya serahkan pada pembaca. ;)**

**.**

**ALL HAIL SASUNARU!**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**

.


End file.
